Reflections of the Mirror Card
by kawaiimidii
Summary: What would it feel like to be a clow card? This fic takes you into the mind of the Mirror card in the episode "Double Take" it reflects on mirror's feelings for Sakura and most of all Tori. I hope you enjoy!


Howdy folks

Disclaimber- I do not own Card Captor Sakura… um… yea

Winged*Star- ok people… this is my FIRST and probably LAST CCS fic. I just had a idea that involved this show ^-^. I usually write gundam wing stuff so PLEASE forgive me if I write anything wrong. Well I hope you like it! It's different then your usual card captor thingy. It's from the episode Double Take and takes you back to the views from the card! Luv ya all! Winged*Star

***

_Reflections of the mirror card_

A piece of cardboard paper…

This is the fate that has been set for us… all the clow cards from Clow Reed. All of us are to be damned to a mere piece of paper. We were all freed into this beautiful world only to be caught again… destiny is a cruel child is she not? The clow cards… this is what we all are. It is a mere game of our fate that those children play with… they hunt for us to challenge who can become the master of us cards… we are a mere game…a mere toy to them …and I am next… I am the next one to be hunted by the card mistress. I am the mirror card.

***

I ran as fast as I could through the town smiling _her_ brilliant smile at the people I pass. Windy had told me to use her body to kill her brother… I don't know why. I listen to windy though, she knows much more then I. She told me to smile pretty and destroy… so I will do as she says.I must enjoy this freedom why it is given to me. If only it could last longer… how well it feels to be out of confinement… I'm free to do as I please running, smiling, laughing, and no one can stop my doing. I will be stronger then the other cards before me… I will kill the card captors if they try to send me back to my confinement. That awful dark place of eternal sleep.

She stop and look at the toys in front of her. A bunch of stuffed Penguins lay piled high stacked neatly on top of each other. How well they are stacked… oh they look so tempting to knock over! There is no harm in it… I am free! No one can stop me! I hurt my arms into the soft stack knocking over the plush toys. I quickly sprint again, only to hear a yelling voice.

"AVALON! Hey!" A girl with raven hair stood yelling towards me angrily. Avalon? Was that the card mistress's name? I smile at her gleefully happy that she saw my doings. Oh how fun it is to be a human! I wish to do this forever.

Suddenly, a pair of girls catch my eye through a nearby bookstore. I place my hands on the cool glass and stare at the girls. One girl had her hair up in pigtail braids while the other had glasses and short hair. They look like nice people… I will get their attention. I ran quickly into the store and knocked over a nearby bookshelf and danced with a globe before discarding it. I then quickly ran out and down the street again. How fun it is to be a human…

***

I slow to a walk after seeing the town. The people here look as if they don't approve of my actions… but I am free… they can't do anything about it. I look towards a window in a large yellow home. It's the card mistresses home… her home… the card mistress. She would never understand our kind… no matter how hard they try. We have nothing compared to them. Always running and in hiding… hoping not to be seen or sensed… we have no place to call home… nowhere safe to go. I instantly run with the wind after seeing a shadow at the window… her brother… Tori.

***

The town was so fun to run through… searching through a bush by a restaurant, knocking over children sandcastles… how fun. I always smile though… I want to let them know that I am feeling enjoyment! A real human emotion.Everywhere I go I smile and destroy… I'll do this until I eventually run into _him. _

"Hey there Squirt! You're getting home late today"

It's him… I could already feel his presence. Tori Avalon… the human I was after. I smile at him gleefully, happily. It's too bad I will have to do this… he's gorgeous. I wish I could take him with me as my own… but I cannot… Windy told me what I was to do.

"Sakura?" He gives me a questing look as I close my eyes and smile. Such a pity… what a waste of life… he is gorgeous

***

"It's this way" She had said. What was it with that Squirt? She seemed odd… like she was a little happy-go-lucky girl that was happy she had lost something.

I followed her into what seemed to be a park. Hm… never been here before… oh well. Madison probably dragged her back here or something. "What exactly did you lose? I don't see anything" I look around ruffling the bushes in search of her item. Funny… she didn't tell mw what it was. I continue searching through the bush in search of this "mysterious" item she so-called lost. "Ah!" I look down at my hand and wince as it starts to bleed.

"You ok?"

"Yea…"

"I think it's over there…" She points deeper into the woods as we start heading slowly in that direction.

***

"No… back further… just a little more" I smile at him gently and point father back. Humans are such fools… I watched him walk toward the back of the forest… to the cliff…I hear him scream and fall. What a fool… I slowly make my way over to him and look down smiling. His hand grasps a piece of rock tightly with one arm as he hangs. Such a pity… he's even more gorgeous when he looks like this. The wind slowly rustles my short hair as I watch him fall and collapse. Such a pity… I walk slowly down the hill and look at his form…alive. 

"Your not my sister Sakura are you?" He asks gasping for breath and looking at me.

He's alive? Why isn't this human upset with me? I don't understand… why doesn't he hate me for what I did? Isn't that how humans work? He knows I'm not the card mistress…I slowly kneel down to his level and look at him as he breathes his shallow breaths. He's even so beautiful… How can humans be so beautiful? So pure? They are fooled easily and hurt yet, they are so forgiving… my eyes fill with pain and quiver slightly as I look at him. I did this… I hurt something so pure… I feel a pain in my chest… another human emotion… I silently look at his form as he brings a hand to rub his head.

"I feel like I've broken everything… who are you? Am I suppose to know you? I don't know what you want… what are you doing here?" He looked at me questingly his eyes burning into mine.

Why am I here? Windy told me to discard of him… but I can't. I don't want to…for the first time… I want to be a human. I want to be the card mistress… I want this body and life she has. I want him to know me… how can he be so pure? So forgiving? 

"Your lost aren't you?" His hand that sat on his leg starting shaking, probably in pain from the fall.

Lost… the word that I hate so much escaped his lips. The word that was my only world…lost. I don't know what to do anymore… should I do what windy told me to? I don't know what to do…But… he's so pure and helpful. I feel like a real human when I talk with him. I feel like his sister. "Yea…that's one way of putting it… lost"

"We all get lost sometimes… and that's when we have to help each other find the pathway back home again" He winced and looked upwards from where he had fallen just moments ago because of this girl, "I don't know where you need to go… but Sakura is…"

_Not me…Sakura isn't who I am, I know what you're trying to say Tori. _I looked at the ground to try and stop the tears that threatened to come. He can't help me… he can't help me go home… I have no home. But, I can't cry… I don't know how. I'm not human… but for the first time in my short life… I feel like it. I feel emotion. Sadness, loneliness, lost, scared, and yet… comfortable. I feel comfortable being able to talk with this human. He's the first human I've talked to… the only one I feel comfortable enough to talk to. It's like he understands me…

"FLY!"

Oh no… the card mistress… she's come to get me. Mirror stood and walk a few feet from the now unconscious boy that had comforted her moments ago. The girl that looked exactly as she did flew down on her wand and ran to… _him_. Mirror watched with an ache in her heart as Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace… something she would never be able to do. She watched her hold him and talk to the others around her. But, Mirror can't hear her words… her mind was focused on him… Tori. She wanted to be his sister so bad… Sakura. She want to be the one holding him right now but… She was the one that hurt him in the first place.

"I'm the one you want!" she stood and faced me with a deep anger flaring in her emerald eyes. "WINDY! Release and dispel!" 

I close my eyes in pain and stand as Windy rustles my hair. She flies right through me and whispers something in my ear. 'good job mirror' my eyes shake as they close tighter. Tori… I did this to him but I did as Windy had told me. I did what I had to do. But, it hurts so much… I can't cry. Now is my time to attack the card mistress… the time to battle them and end it here and now… but I can't. He loved her so much… Tori loves her… I can't do it. 

"WATER! Release and dispel!" She throws her wand down as water races towards me. She too does the same as windy and rustles my hair as whispers finding there way to my ear 'Finish her off mirror… you can do it' But I can't water… why can't anyone understand that? I could protect the rest of the clow cards but I can't… I feel like I am her… I want to help her. I look back at him with my eyes shimmering as Sakura started walking towards me.

"No! Don't get to close!" The boy with the card mistress shouted at her. He knows… I could eliminate her… but she sense I won't. She knows how I feel.

"Clow Card… you hurt my brother Tori!" She looks at me with hatefully yet, determine eyes. I look at her with sorrow and let out a small sigh. __

_ _

'We all get lost sometimes… and that's when we have to help each other find the pathway back home again'

Help each other… she's lost. I look towards the cloud mistress who is deep in though. She doesn't know who I am. I know what I have to do… I slowly bring my hands up in the position hers are in. I have to help her… I have to help him… I have to go home. 

She gasped and her eyes widened as she watched me copy her every move. She knows… I watch her intently trying to send her the images… trying to tell her. Please find out… please know who I am… you have to help him. Shadow… moves like a bodies twin… water reflects…. and illusions aren't the real thing. I am mirror card.

"Clow card your name is Mirror!"

I'm going home… A bright light gathers my body and turns me back to my original form. I clasp the small mirror in my hand and my silver hair and dress flutter around my small body. I slowly turn and drift towards the boy I had grown to love in the small amount of time I had on this earth. Tears slowly slide down my face as I try to avoid kissing his soft lips and plant a kiss instead on his soft hair on his forehead. "I am sorry" I won't see him ever again… and he won't remember me… he won't remember who I am… or know what my true form looked like. I reopen my eyes and drift towards the card mistress. I'm going home… 

"Now return to your power confine! Mirror card!" she yells and thrusts her wand in front of me, turning my form into nothing but a simple piece of paper…

***

Now here I lay… in a deep sleep. Water and Windy scolded me for not fighting back… but I don't tell them why. They saw the way I looked at that boy. I lay clutching my mirror in my dark lonely space… here I can dream… I can dream of being a different human. I don't wish to be Sakura Avalon any longer… she has a job in life that won't stay by her brothers side forever. I sense Sakura with that brown-headed boy she came in with earlier. If only I was human… please Sakura… take care of Tori. Stay by his aid as long as you can… be there for him since I cannot. All I can do is smile when I am released from the mistress in her time of use and take a quick breath of air, that same air he breathes until I am confined again to my darkness. Here I can dream of him… my darkness.

'We all get lost sometimes… and that's when we have to help each other find the pathway back home again'

Home… this is my home. Thank you Tori… you helped bring me home after all.

Author- So….How was it? That's my first CCS fic… hehe I usually write Gundam Wing instead.. sorry if I got anything wrong! ^o^


End file.
